Entre lunáticos nos entendemos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —¡Hola Theodore Nott! —le saluda ella de forma efusiva, agitando su mano derecha delante de su rostro y sonriendo levemente—. Te sugiero que te muevas más a la izquierda porque justo sobre ti hay un grupo de blibber maravillosos. No son criaturas peligrosas pero les gusta tirar de tu cabello y del cuello de tu camisa. Para: Angie Friki Black.


**Entre lunáticos nos entedemos**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** Angie Friki Black.

**Dedicatoria:** Angie hace poco tiempo que te conozco pero la verdad es que me caes súper bien y eres mi hermana menor favorita. Siempre me saludas efusivamente y me estás por regalar una historia con tus pensamientos oscuros. No tengo más palabras que dedicarte, solamente espero que te guste esta pequeña locura de Luna.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood es una chica curiosa.<p>

A esa conclusión llega Theodore Nott mientras la observa sentada en el patio, agitando sus manos en el aire como si estuviera espantando criaturas invisibles que solamente ella puede ver y soltando pequeñas carcajadas de vez en cuando. Una parte de los estudiantes le miran por encima del hombro, susurrando por lo bajo apodos ofensivos y la otra parte, simplemente ignora su existencia.

Él puede mirarle por encima del hombro o ignorarla, pero en esa ocasión decide marcar la diferencia y caminar en su dirección. No tiene ningún argumento negativo para no entablar amistad con ella, pero su timidez le lleva a observar su comportamiento entre las sombras y nunca dirigirle la palabra.

Theodore no sabe exactamente qué decir cuando llega enfrente de la chica que de repente deja de mover las manos y de reír, para clavar sus ojos celestes ligeramente separados más de lo normal, en él.

—¡Hola Theodore Nott! —le saluda ella de forma efusiva, agitando su mano derecha delante de su rostro y sonriendo levemente—. Te sugiero que te muevas más a la izquierda porque justo sobre ti hay un grupo de blibber maravillosos. No son criaturas peligrosas pero les gusta tirar de tu cabello y del cuello de tu camisa.

Él levanta la mirada y comprueba que arriba de su cabeza no hay nada, solamente un brillante cielo de primavera. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se sienta junto a la chica. Es inevitable que comience a llamar la atención de los estudiantes que la ignoraban y de los que la criticaban.

—No me molestaría en absoluto que tiraran de mi cabello —dice devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Digo, ¿lo has visto? Debería cortarlo un poco.

Theodore miente si asegura que no se siente extraño hablando con Luna de esa forma tan suelta, tan espontánea y sincera. Se siente extraño pero esa sensación lejos de incomodar, le gusta y le hace querer continuar con esa conversación que va a llegar hasta donde tenga que llegar.

—Si tienes razón deberías cortarlo —ella se toma la libertad de jugar con uno de sus mechones y Theodore siente algo que no ha sentido hasta ese momento: calor en las mejillas—. Los nargles podrían confundir tu cabello con un muérdago de navidad y hacer un nido en él.

—Espero que a los nargles no les guste la bebida, esa sería la única razón para confundir mi cabello con un muérdago. Tienen diferentes texturas y color.

—A los nargles no les gusta beber. Los que les divierte es infestar los muérdagos con sus nidos y tomar las pertenencias de otras personas para después regresarlas de una forma muy extraña.

—Entonces ya sé quiénes fueron los culpables de que mis libros desaparecieran la otra noche de mi habitación y aparecieran misteriosamente encima de inodoro.

La expresión sorprendida de Luna le hipnotiza por completo. Ella se lleva las manos a la boca y sus ojos celestes se abren de forma desorbitada, pareciendo mucho más grandes de lo habitual como si eso fuera posible.

—¡Estoy segura que fueron los nargles! A mí siempre me quitan mis zapatos para después dejarlos colgados en cualquier parte del castillo. Aunque a veces no puedo distinguir si son los nargles o soy yo, porque camino dormida. ¿Sabías?

—No tenía idea —responde—. Cuando era pequeño tenía la costumbre de despertarme a medianoche y caminar hasta la habitación de mis padres.

—Ahora que sé que camino por el castillo dormida, me acuesto con mis zapatos y más cuando es invierno porque hace mucho frío por la noche.

—Si se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso cuando era pequeño, hubiera evitado muchos resfriados.

—Cuando me resfrío, mi padre hace caldo de plimpys de agua dulce. Debo admitir que es muy delicioso, él dice que el secreto es revolverlo en el sentido anti horario pero yo me siento mal por los plimpys. Son muy dulces y siempre me susurran cosas graciosas cuando estoy aburrida, por eso me siento culpable.

¿Puede existir un ser tan fascinante e inocente como Luna Lovegood? Theodore niega mentalmente. No cree que sea posible que otra persona tenga la misma personalidad, única y divertida, que ella posee.

—Creo que los plimpys agradecen que los tengas en cuenta.

Luna le sonríe afectuosamente.

—Eres muy amable conmigo, Theodore Nott. La mayoría de las personas simplemente me ignoran o hablan a mis espaldas pensando que nos los estoy escuchando. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo, pero en cambio estás sentado aquí conmigo.

—Tienes razón, podría estarme comportando como un imbécil como todos esos chicos que te molesta. Pero yo soy diferente, me gusta denominarme a mí mismo un misántropo. Soy una persona que no puede entablar fácilmente una conversación, por timidez y poco coraje. Por esa razón no te he hablado antes, pero ahora que lo estoy haciendo, estoy descubriendo que tenemos cosas en común. Te voy a ser sincero, soy una persona muy reservada en cuanto a todo pero más especialmente cuando se trata de amistades. Pero para mí sería un honor que quieras ser mi amiga.

Sus ojos reflejan un brillo de emoción y de inocencia infantil al mismo tiempo. Theodore se permite admirarlos en todo su esplendor.

—¡Claro que me encantaría ser tu amiga, Theodore Nott! —se acerca más a él y le susurra por lo bajo—: Eres el único Slytherin que me agrada.

Le responde con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

—Dime Theo por favor, así me llaman mis amigos.

Estrechan sus manos y sonríen. Comienza su amistad.

Entre lunáticos se entienden.


End file.
